


Resolution

by Vampowerment



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Character, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nightmare On Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, Post-Canon Fix-It, Resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampowerment/pseuds/Vampowerment
Summary: After supposedly defeating Freddy, Jesse has another nightmare, and Lisa tries to figure out why.(or, addressing the gay subtext and providing a resolution to that narrative because I'm gay and I want Jesse to be happy)





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> it is 1am, I just finished the movie, wrote this in one sitting, and didn't proofread, so have fun

“Jesse? Is… Is everything ok?” Lisa asked hesitantly,sitting up and looking at the figure standing in her doorway. He was shaking slightly, and she could barely make out his face in the dark, shining with sweat. She briefly wondered how he got in passed the increased security her father installed following the events of the party, but didn’t dwell on it. 

“I… I had another nightmare.” Jesse said softly, voice wavering. Lisa felt her stomach drop before quickly schooling away her trepidation. Fear does no good.

“Come here.” Lisa said softly, and Jesse hesitantly moved over to sit on her bed, facing away from her. “Look at me,” she reached out and put her hands on his shoulders, turning him to face her. She was close enough now to see how bloodshot his eyes were. “Was he…” 

“Yes.” Jesse said, breath hitching with a residual sob. “Why can’t he just leave me alone? Didn’t we defeat him already?” Lisa moved to hug him, rubbing circles into his back as she thought this over.

“It will be ok, Jesse. We’ll figure this out.” She said softly, “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened specifically in this dream?”

“I, uh, we were on the bus,” his breath hitched again, “and it was nice, you, uh, kissed me, and then the bus started speeding up. Everyone said it was fine but the bus was really going too fast and then--” He broke off, and Lisa felt his tears on her shoulder as began to cry in her arms. “It might not even- _ hic- _ mean anything. It might not even be him.” He mumbled. “This is stupid.”

“This isn’t stupid, Jesse, you’re not stupid. You had an extremely traumatic experience, and even if this isn’t him, it isn’t stupid.” Though, Lisa wasn’t so sure it wasn’t Freddy. When she had thought they had defeated him, she still didn’t know why Freddy showed up in the first place. It had been bothering her ever since--if he is born of fear, and feeds on fear, what about Jesse had drawn him? She didn’t want to voice this concern to Jesse--making him more afraid would be counterproductive. She can’t exactly ask Jesse about what--other than Freddy--he’s been living in constant fear of. That would shut him down. She has to figure it out on her own.

She let Jesse stay in her room that night. He insisted on sleeping as far away from her as possible, claiming it was just in case Freddie took over again. She insisted that was unnecessary--if he fought him off once, he could do it again--but he still refused to sleep in her bed. He was gone when she woke up.

They rode to school together, like always. Jesse didn’t mention his nightmare again, and Lisa didn’t bring it up, but she kept a close eye on him regardless.

She began to notice more now that she was looking. Whenever she kissed Jesse--whether it be on the cheek or lips--he would freeze for an instant before seemingly forcing himself to relax. When she reached for his hand, he would take it stiffly, more like he was playing Red Rover on the playground in elementary school than holding his girlfriend’s hand in high school. When anyone even referenced the fact they were together, his smile looked stiff and forced.

“You, uh, kissed me, and then the bus started speeding up….”

Was she the catalyst? Was she the problem here?

“Jesse,” it was that afternoon, and they were stopped in front of her house. She was working up the courage to breach the subject during the entire ride home from school, and it wasn’t until she was supposed to get out of the car that she finally spoke up. “You know that, even if you don’t want to date me, I still love you and I’m ok with being friends.”

“What?” He asked, eyes wide. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“No! I’m- I just- I want you to know that I value our friendship, and that yeah, I do have feelings for you, but if those aren’t reciprocated, I won’t be mad. You won’t lose me.”

Jesse stayed silent. Lisa wondered if she had said the right thing; she was sure she had figured this out, but what if she was wrong? What if she just caused more concern? What if--

“I’m sorry.” Jesse said quietly.

“You don’t have to apologize.”

“I don’t know what else to do. I don’t know why I can’t just feel what everyone expects me to feel. Everyone just… expected that we’d end up together. No, more than that, it was like they were certain, like there wasn’t any other possibility, and like the fact I… The fact I can’t is some kind of defect. I… I’ve lied to you, I’ve tried to trick you and everyone else into thinking I’m not, I’ve tried to trick myself into thinking I’m not, but the worst part is I can’t even do that right.”

“I’m sorry.” Lisa said softly, taken aback. She hadn’t realized this was bigger than her. How did she not realize this wasn’t about her? “I didn’t mean to pressure you into anything. I… Hadn’t realized. I honestly only realized because of your dream… The part when I kissed you was when it turned into a nightmare.”

“Oh.”

“I think… That’s the fear that drew Freddy to you. I just want you to know that I’m here for you, and I love and accept you.” She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. “Jesse, you’re my best friend, and nothing will change that.”

Tears shone in Jesse’s eyes and he smiled before crushing Lisa against him in a hug. 

“Thank you.” He whispered, and Lisa was crying too. 


End file.
